A Saiyan Pirate
by Ryan.w123
Summary: A kind-hearted Saiyan lands in the One Piece world. What could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, we're back here, huh? Well hope you enjoy this new story. Hopefully I'll be able to update. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: What's a Saiyan?

It was a beautiful day and the Thousand Sunny was sailing along the ocean with grace, the Strawhat Pirates were on deck doing their own things. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were playing tag around the deck, Robin was reading, Nami was making a new map, Zoro was napping, Sanji was cooking lunch and Brook was writing a new song. "You're it Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he ran for his life. "No fair, you cheated!" Luffy retorted. "You can't cheat in tag Luffy..." Usopp said. Robin giggled at their antics, "I don't know how you can tolerate that!" Nami nearly shouted at Robin. "I find it amusing." Robin replied, Nami rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Will you guys knock it off, I'm trying to sleep!" Zoro shouted. "Lunch is ready!" Sanji called from the kitchen. "FOOD!" Luffy exclaimed as he bolted to the kitchen. "Of course I'm ignored..." Zoro sighed to himself as he followed everyone else into the kitchen

Meanwhile:

A space pod was entering the solar system, in the pod was a young Saiyan of 20 years of age. He had spiky jet black hair, he wore black armour over the black skin tight spandex underneath. He was upset, angry and depressed. He'd just witnessed his home planet, Planet Vegeta, be destroyed by that tyrant Frieza. He knew Frieza feared his race, but not to that extent. He knew Frieza feared the Super Saiyan. He just hoped his mother or at least his brother Vegeta got out in time. He was now heading to the Planet Earth to find the Dragonballs to wish back his people and hopefully kill Frieza afterwards. As he was nearing the planet he put his red scouter on and prepped for landing.

Back to the Thousand Sunny:

The crew were having lunch, of course Luffy was already on his fifteenth helping. "I still can't believe you eat that much..." Nami said in disgust. "Thank you." Luffy replied. "IT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT!" Nami shouted in a fit of anger. "Oh..." Luffy sulked. "Will both of you shut up." Zoro said as he drank his booze. Usopp walked outside and quickly ran back in. "Uh, guys! Is there meant to be a fireball in the sky?" He said with panic in his voice. "Yes Usopp, it's called the sun." Zoro replied sarcastically. "I didn't mean that! Look!" He pointed outside, the rest of crew looked outside and saw a small fireball in the sky heading straight toward them. After two minutes the fireball connected with the water beside the Thousand Sunny. "AHHH!" Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Brook screamed. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky readied for a fight, Robin didn't care. They waited until a figure appeared out of the water, he wore black armour and had a red eyepiece. He was tall and muscular and he had a monkey tail. "Just my luck to land in water!" He mumbled to himself. "Oh... Hi!" He said. "That, was COOL!" Luffy shouted. "Could you tell me what planet I'm on? I'm kinda lost." He said again. "You're on earth kid. Now who are you!?" Zoro demanded. The man smirked, "Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself first, before asking someone else who they are?" He said. "Fine, my names Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said. "Ok, my name's Rykon, Prince of the Saiyans from Planet Vegeta. I'm a mighty warrior looking for refuge." Rykon answered. "If you're so mighty, why do you need refuge?" Usopp asked. "Well, my planet just got destroyed by an evil tyrant. Is that reason enough Pinocchio!" Rykon retorted. They looked at him in disbelief, did he just say his planet was destroyed they thought. "Now I'm the last of my race, all I want to do is train to defeat that tyrant." He said. "Fight me." Luffy finally said. "Excuse me?" Rykon replied. "Fight me, you seem strong. I want to fight you." Luffy said. Rykon pressed a button on his scouter, "10,000 this could be good!" Rykon said with excitement. "Fine, I'll fight you." He answered. "Great! If I win, you have to join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. "Ok. Ready?" Rykon said as he got into a fighting stance. "Ready." Luffy replied.

A/N: Well, there we go. I know this is short and maybe a little crap. But I promise it'll get better and longer. Anyway bye for now!

-Ryan.w123


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BACK! Any who, if you guys are wondering I'm gonna mess up the DBZ and One Piece universes a little bit. This takes place just before the time skip in One Piece and just after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Of course I'm gonna change a few things, but we'll address them when it comes to it. Anyway, here's the Luffy and Rykon fight! Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Luffy battles a Saiyan warrior!

"Do you mind if we find an island first. I don't want to wreck my ship." Luffy stated. "Sure, kid." Rykon replied, he sniffed at the air. "What is that beautiful smell!?" He asked. "It's lunch! Sanji is the best chef ever." Luffy replied. "Do you mind if I help myself? I haven't eaten in weeks!" Rykon said. "Sure, the kitchens over there." Nami replied. Rykon simply disappeared, the kitchen door was open so the Strawhats entered. What they found they were amazed at, Rykon had already eaten 30 plates of food and was still going strong. "Holy crap! He eats more than Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "I didn't think that was possible!" Zoro said. "We Saiyans have faster metabolisms compared to you humans, thanks to the amount of energy we use we have to get it back some how!" Rykon said between bites. "That's amazing! You have to let me examine you!" Chopper said. "That's rude Chopper, you don't just ask questions like that." Robin scolded. "It's ok... Sure you can, besides I need a check up." Rykon replied. Rykon finished his meal and patted his stomach in pleasure. "That hit the spot... Almost as good as my mothers cooking..." Rykon smiled. "What do you mean almost!?" Sanji angrily asked. "No offence..." Rykon said. Nami looked worryingly at her map, "Uh, guys... We won't get to the next island until tomorrow!" Nami stated. "That's ok, I can wait... *looks to Chopper* You wanna do that examination now... Chopper was it?" Rykon said, Chopper nodded and lead him to the sick bay, everyone followed curious about how a Saiyan functions.

"Ok sit down and take off your armour." Chopper demanded. Rykon complied and took off his armour exposing his scarred chest. "Cool! Where did you get those scars!?" Luffy shouted. "Most of them are from battles..." He calmly replied. "Most of them?" Robin inquired. "The others are from "punishment". "Your parents beat you!" Usopp shouted. "WHAT!? I never said that! It was that damn Frieza!" Rykon replied. "Who's Frieza?" Luffy asked. "It's no one you need to concern yourself with... Can we move on?" Rykon asked. Chopper nodded and moved on, "What's this tail for?" Chopper asked. "Under a full moon, I turn into a giant ape called Oozaru. Without my tail, I wouldn't be able to do this." Rykon answered. "That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "I suppose." Zoro agreed. Chopper continued his examination of Rykon asking him various questions about his anatomy and so on. "That about does it... Your race is fascinating!" Chopper complemented. "Thank you." Rykon replied. "Well it looks like I'm staying the night on this ship. Then after out fight tomorrow Luffy, I can get off this mudball of a planet." Rykon stated. "No way! I'm gonna win tomorrow and you'll join this crew!" Luffy retorted. "We'll see..." Rykon smirked. "Wow... We must have been in here a long time... It's already night!" Brook pointed out. "Ok then, I guess it's off to bed." Sanji said. Everyone went to bed except Rykon. "Aren't you coming Rykon?" Franky asked. "Nah, I'm gonna stay up, I've been in cryogenic sleep for the past week.. I'll be fine." Rykon answered, Franky nodded and went off.

Rykon had time to think to himself, before he had come here he had witnessed Frieza blow up his planet... Kill off his family and his race.

Flashback:  
Rykon was returning from another successful mission, he had to destroy a revolting planet, he didn't like it but it needed to be done. The guilt of the things his race done ate away at him inside. As he was approaching Planet Vegeta he saw Frieza's ship just outside the planets atmosphere, outside the ship there was a group of soldiers. No... Please don't be doing what I think you're doing father! Rykon thought. His thought was answered when Frieza produced a large orange ball of Ki from his finger and hurled it toward the planet. "NO" Rykon shouted from his pod. He watched as his planet was destroyed in front of him, he quickly put new coordinates into his ship. Any place was better than here... He just hoped his brother and mother were not on planet.

Flashback end:

God he hoped they were ok... Rykon heard a notice and looked over his shoulder and saw Nami looking at him. "You look depressed... Are you ok?" She asked. "It's nothing..." Rykon replied. "You know, even if you beat Luffy tomorrow, he won't stop until you're part of this crew. And in this crew we don't keep any secrets." Nami said. "Don't worry, I plan on joining this crew anyway. You're nice people... Definitely not what I'm used to." Rykon replied. "Well it's great that your gonna be joining us... But what do you mean by that last bit?" She asked. "Lets just say, my race aren't the most friendly... If I were to be king I would've changed that, but I have an older brother so that was never gonna happen." Rykon stated. "What do you mean "was"?" Nami inquired. "You weren't listening earlier... My planets been destroyed! I'm the last Saiyan... That's why I'm depressed..." Rykon said. Nami embraced him in a hug. "It's ok..." She said simply. She got up "See you in the morning, and let me be the first to welcome you to the crew." She smiled and left for bed. Rykon smiled, she'd cheered him up. He did a few push-ups and then fell asleep on deck.

The next morning The Strawhats found Rykon, asleep in the middle of the deck. "Get up." Zoro said tapping Rykon with the butt of his sword, Rykon woke up slowly "Is breakfast ready?" Rykon asked. "Of course another food nut!" Zoro shouted. Sanji prepared the breakfast and everyone ate. The Strawhats were still amazed at the fact that Rykon could eat more than Luffy. Eventually they arrived at an uninhabited island, Rykon stretched out his muscles and so did Luffy. "Are you ready now? You can still give up." Rykon asked. "No way! I'm too excited, I can't wait to see what you can do!" Luffy replied. Rykon smirked, "Go!" He disappeared from sight, "Where'd he go?" Luffy questioned to himself. "I'm right here!" Rykon called from behind Luffy as he punched him across the face sending his head flying, stretching to the left. "What the-" Rykon couldn't finish before.. "GUM GUM BELL!" Luffy shouted as his head connected with Rykon's, pushing Rykon back a few feet. "Heheehe! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy answered Rykon's question before he could ask it. "Well that explains a lot..." Rykon muttered. Rykon rushed at Luffy faster than anyone could see and starting hitting Luffy with a combo of punches and kicks, sending Luffy flying into a tree. Rykon picked the tree out of the ground like it was a vegetable and smashed Luffy in the face with it. "Ow!" Luffy shouted. "Wow... You're strong!" Luffy said. "I know." Rykon smugly replied, Luffy readied an attack but Rykon went behind him. "Too slow!" He shouted as he chopped Luffy on the neck, knocking him out. The other strawhats were shocked, he'd beaten Luffy without breaking a sweat. "That was a nice warm-up.." Rykon grinned.

It was two hours before Luffy woke up. "Uh... What happened?" Luffy asked. "Rykon knocked you out... You lost Luffy." Zoro explained. "Aww! That means he's not joining!" Luffy said. "Oh I am!" Rykon replied. "Really?!" Luffy asked. "Yea sure, why not. You guys seem like fun!" Rykon answered. "ALRIGHT! Well, let me be first to welcome you to the Strawhat Pirates!" Luffy proclaimed.

A/N: Well there you go. It's a longer chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I loved the moment Rykon and Nami had. Any way peace!

-Ryan.w123


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. Also please excuse any OOC, I'm only at Whisky Peak on One Piece. Also I'm accepting OC's, I expect one from you Superiornite and VorticalFiveStudios. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: The Strawhats are Awesome!

It's been a couple of days since Rykon had joined The Strawhats, he'd learned that everyone put in their fair share. Except Zoro who napped mostly. He also learned everyone's ambitions, he learned that Luffy wants to be the king of the pirates, he learned Zoro wants to be the world's greatest swordsman, Nami wants to make a map of the entire world, Sanji wants to find the all blue, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Chopper wants to become a great doctor who can cure any disease, Robin wants to find the Rio Poneglyph, Franky wants to create the dream ship which can sail to the end of the Grand Line, Brook wants to return to his crewmate Laboon. Now they wanted to hear Rykon's, he knew what he wanted but obviously they would want an explanation he wondered if they would understand... He decided he would tell them.

"Think of this as your official induction into our crew, just tell us want to become or do!" Sanji said to Rykon. "Well, I have a couple... Here goes nothing. My first dream is to train and become the legendary warrior of my people. A Super Saiyan." He proclaimed. "A Super Saiyan sounds awesome!" Luffy shouted in excitement. "My second wish comes along with becoming a Super Saiyan... I'm going to kill Lord Frieza of the Planet Trade Organisation and avenge my race!" Everyone saw the determination in Rykon's eyes as he said this. "My third dream is to find the 7 mystical Dragonballs that are hidden on this planet!" He again proclaimed. "What are the Dragonballs?" Usopp asked. "Well legend has it, they can be found on 2 planets, Earth and Namek. Collect all 7 and you can be granted any 1 wish." Rykon answered. "Do you even know what they look like?" Robin asked. "They're orange, with little stars in them." Rykon replied. "Well, we'll help you find them and we can do it together." Luffy said. "Lets celebrate our new crewmate!" Nami shouted. "SUPER!" Franky shouted. "YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

While the Strawhats celebrated, someone was watching on a tower far away from them. "Mr. Popo, I believe we've found the protector of this planet at last." Kami said. "Really Kami? Is he a human?" Mr. Popo asked. "No, he's a Saiyan." Kami replied. "Those barbarians!?" Mr. Popo shouted in shock. "Yes, but this one is different... He's good.." Kami said. "Oh... Alright... What do we do?" Mr. Popo asked. "We get King Kai to train him... But he needs to die first."

The Strawhats were watching as Rykon and Luffy were in the middle of a heating competition, Nami was taking bets in who would win. In the end Rykon won by a total of ten plates. There was exchanges of money, "I thought Luffy would win!" Usopp sulked as he handed Nami 50 Berries. "Well you thought wrong, my long nosed friend!" Rykon said.

After a couple of hours everyone except Rykon were asleep, he decided to explore the ship. He was amazed at how big it was, he was also very impressed with Franky's work. He loved the ship. As he was heading to bed his scouter started buzzing, "What the hell... I'm getting a call?" He tapped the button and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Hello little brother." The voice said. "V-Vegteta!" Rykon said in a shocked voice.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of space:

A soldier walked on to the bridge of the ship, "Captain! We've found a planet with sufficient life!" The soldier announced. "Good, let us go there... And plant the Tree of Might.!" A Saiyan said as he turned in his chair, he wore black armour and had hair that defied gravity by sticking out in different angles. He smirked.

A/N: I know, I'm terrible. It's short but as I said, it's only filler. We got our first glimpses at people like Kami, Vegeta and Turles! Next chapter we'll get into the main story a little bit with Vegeta and Turles will be nearing the planet. Anyway Peace!

-Ryan.w123


End file.
